In The End
by SaidyLic21
Summary: Sequel to My Saviour. Two weeks have gone by and Ina has been doing good. David's still there and she is happier than ever. But what will happen when the two girls that have been bullying Ina attack again? Will she relapse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) I'm back! **

**Man, I've been so worried that David might find these stories..what if he did? It's completely stalker level to write about him and his gf while I wish I was her and see myself in her role in this story. Isn't that kinda illegal..? Well, if anyone finds this (David or Ina): I am super sorry if this freaks you out. I couldn't get either one of these stories outta my head and had to write it down. So if you want me to delete it, please tell me. I would change the names too. **

**Sorry for my rant..anyway: This is the sequel to My Saviour. Hope you like it! And please review^^  
**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

No ones POV

It has been two weeks since David had found out about Ina's way of coping and her eating disorder.  
Although he had tried to convince her into going to therapy, she had been stubborn and refused. He was worried about her but he had kept his promise and had helped her whenever she had needed him.

He had been patient with her and had listened to her when she had come crying, which she did, on an almost daily basis. But he didn't care. After all he loved her and wanted her save. She had been doing good besides purging twice and cutting once.

A week ago though David had caught her cutting in her bathroom again. They had talked on the phone because she had called him, saying she was on the edge. She had been crying the whole time. David had promised to come to her house immediately and they had hung up. When he got to Ina's house though, she (and her parents) were nowhere to be seen. He hadn't thought anything of it till he had heard sobbing coming from the bathroom attached to Ina's room.

Afterwards she had told him that she hadn't been able to hold it in anymore, that she had been so desperate to cut and not willing to resist the urge because "the pain was just too much". Crying she had asked him if he was mad at her. When she had looked up at him with that tear streaked face his heart had broken even more. She had looked so..destroyed. After he had cradled her in his arms even tighter, told her he wasn't and she had calmed down, he had taken away all her razors and knives and scissors. She had agreed to it, she had been sure she wanted to stop. Until that one horrible thing happened at school again and she broke down and apart…

**Ina's POV**

Today was promising to be a good day. I woke up at 7 am and the first thing I noticed was that I was feeling free. The everlasting sadness wasn't there. I was almost..happy. Was this what happiness felt like? I couldn't even remember.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had gotten a text from David. I opened it and smiled when I read '**Hey babe, I'll be at your house at 7.30 to pick you up. Love you! xox**' and replied with a quick '**I'll be ready. Love you too! :***' before jumping out of my bed.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my clothes, as I had showered the previous evening. Putting on my favourite tank top (black), sweater (grey) and black skinny jeans, I thought about the day that was ahead of me. It was Friday so I would be able to go to David's house after school and stay there. I loved our movie nights. And I loved being with _him_. He was everything to me.

Hearing the doorbell I quickly finished putting on the black eyeliner and the mascara, grabbed my bag and raced downstairs. I didn't grab breakfast. Even though I was trying to recover from what David called an "eating disorder" I still couldn't bring myself to eat breakfast. David forced me to eat at least one meal a day anyway so I was glad when I could skip breakfast. Like I said..I was _trying _to recover, not succeeding.

When I opened the door, I knew I was smiling. A real, honest, big grin. David smiled widely too as soon as he saw that. But before he could say anything I stepped forward and pressed my lips against his. He responded eagerly, moving his soft lips on mine while taking my face in his hands. Slowly I broke away, feeling his warm breath ghost over my face.

"Why so happy?" he asked. I knew it made him feel good to see me like this. "I don't know. Just because. And by the way: I love you!" I grinned cheekily once again and laughed when he picked me up and spun me around. Setting me back down on the ground he pushed his lips against mine again quickly and hugged me tight. "I love you too" he sighted into my hair.

The ten-minute-ride to school was full of glances, laughs and kisses. Cheesy and unlike me but I figured I should just enjoy it while it lasted. It didn't even put a damp on my mood when I saw Natalie and Sheila standing by their car.  
I probably should explain. These two girls have been picking on me for years although I never did anything to them. Because of them I had started cutting and starving myself. They always told me I was fat and ugly and for two weeks now I have been told that I'm not worthy enough to be with David, that he deserved better.

Anyway.. We got out of the car and not giving me a chance to think about the two bitches, David grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the school. Giving me a peck on the lips, he released my hand and pushed me lightly towards my locker. I put my bag in and pulled out the things I would need for our first lesson before closing the door and turning towards my boyfriend, who took my hand again and pulled me with him to our classroom.

**First chapter done. Do you like it? Please tell me! I only got two reviews on My Saviour and how the heck am I supposed to know if you like my story or not when no one tells me? So pretty please with a whole cupcake on top (calorie-free), review! Thanks :)  
~Sandra**


	2. AN: read please!

**It's an A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say..I'm not gonna update anymore if you guys don't review. I know you read this story. I want ONE review if I should update or not. I won't if you don't review. Thanks!**


End file.
